


Day 07: Termination

by HH_BlueDynamite



Series: Valangel Week 2020 [7]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Freedom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HH_BlueDynamite/pseuds/HH_BlueDynamite
Summary: Did everyone enjoy the stories? They were really angsty, huh? Don't you worry though, Alastor Week starts tomorrow!
Series: Valangel Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851025
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Day 07: Termination

"Hey, Al," Angel spoke up.

Looking up from a good book, Alastor said, "Hm? Is there something you need, Angel?"

"Ya know how ta terminate a contract?" the spider asked.

Alastor blinked. "…Pardon?"

"Ya know how ta terminate a contract or what?" After a moment, Alastor closes his book.

"Why are you asking?" he asked.

"Ya do, do ya?" Angel asked.

"It's ' _don't you'_. A positive statement should end with a negative tag question and vice versa."

"Whatever." Angel gets close to Alastor, who moves back a bit. "Tell me how."

Alastor pushes Angel back with his cane and gets up from his chair. "First off, _do_ _ **not**_ make demands out of me. Second, what reason would you want such knowledge? Here I thought you enjoy your sex life."

"I do. I love to have sex. I love to bone and be boned." Alastor grimaced. "But, I don't like Val. In fact, I hate that mothafucka. I know Charlie said to let go of hate and forgive and shit like that, but…He treats me as nothing more than some object he owns and bleeds me dry of whatever amount of money I'm able to get. He also took the fun out of sex…I know you don't give shit about crap like that, but…I just want out. I want to make my own choices again. I want to be free…Even if it means caping him off."

After a few seconds, Alastor sighs before gently taking Angel by his chin.

"What are you—?"

"Hold still," Alastor instructed. He hovers his hand, glowing green, over Angel's face. A part of Angel regret this decision. Maybe he should've gone to Rosie…Then, Alastor's radio noise started to increase in term of decibels until Angel swore his eardrums were going to burst. Alastor moved his hand in a flowing motion. As he did, red smoke emerged from where Angel's nose would be, causing the spider to go cross-eyed, and Alastor pulled it away. Now holding the red smoke in his hand, he burns it away. "So, how do you feel now?"

Angel had covered his nose after Alastor removed the smoke. It was probably the oddest thing he ever experienced. He removes his hand as he pondered. "I…I feel…lighter…more free…" Much to the stag's surprise, Angel hugs him. "Thank you, Al. Thankyouthankyouthankyou! Fuck, I wish you like sex, 'cause I wouldn't mind one bit and it would be _my_ choice!"

"No thank you. And don't mention it," Alastor said as he returns to his seat. "I mean it. If Charlie catches wind of this, I will never hear the end of it." Angel was bouncing on his toes; he was so giddy. Alastor sighs through his nose. "The only reason I even helped is so one of my sources of entertainment doesn't get himself killed."

Angel giggled. "Sure. Whateva ya say."

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Valentino felt a jolt. It wasn't from the excitement of threesome he was participating in. He gets up from the large bed, much to the dismay of the two sinners, one female and one male. Valentino summons up a red smoke and holds it in his hand. He stares at the wispy cloud, studying it. After about a minute, Valentino realized what had happened.

Somehow, someway, the contract between him and Angel had been nullified. Angel Dust no longer belonged to Valentino. Valentino no longer has ownership of Angel.

The pimp screamed upwards, angry that he had lost his most prized possession.

**Author's Note:**

> Did everyone enjoy the stories? They were really angsty, huh? Don't you worry though, Alastor Week starts tomorrow!


End file.
